Items are sometimes formed using fabric. For example, an electronic device may have portions formed from fabric or may be covered with a fabric case.
It can be challenging to form fabric items with the desired look, feel, and functionality. Spacer fabrics are sometimes used for their softness, durability, and breathability, but spacer fabrics are often joined with an unsightly seam that users may find aesthetically unappealing. Seamless fabrics provide a uniform appearance, but generally do not offer the same protection or cushiony feel of spacer fabrics.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved fabric items.